


Meeting for the First Time

by orphan_account



Series: Everybody Loves Chris [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Parents Intervene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he watched her walk away, he felt himself smiling. He really liked this girl and he was going to keep her around as long as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting for the First Time

“Mom, I don’t think I need a maid.” Chris said over the phone. His mother was on the other line, trying to convince him to hire a cleaning lady to come to his apartment a couple of times a week.

“Sweetheart, I know you don’t need one but my friend’s daughter needs some extra cash and Dianna said she is very good at cleaning.”

Chris rolled his eyes, “So, it’s a pity job?”

“What? No!” His mother said, aghast. “Or maybe? Honey, just do it, please. I want to help them out.”

“Alright, I’ll do it.” He agreed and said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He looked around his place and decided that the last thing it needed was a cleaning lady. Nothing was out of order, there was no dust…it was perfectly fine.

He got up from the stool his was sitting on walked absently around his living room. He was attempting to figure out if he knew this Dianna woman. His mother had a rather large group of friends and attempting to place some of the faces to names was a challenge. Oh well, he’d meet her soon enough.

_A week later_

“Lisa said that her son was going to be there to show you around and to set up the payment plan.” Dianna said to her daughter as they walked towards their new client’s apartment building.

Taylor nodded and kept on walking. She wasn’t ecstatic about taking up a cleaning job but her parents insisted that she tried to make some extra money while she waited for a husband. She stuck her hand in her hoodie pocket and kept looking at the ground. A few moments later they made it to the apartment building and Dianna typed in a number on the little intercom. Within seconds, a loud buzzer went off and the door to the building was unlocked.

They took the elevator to the 8th floor and started walking to apartment 230. Dianna and Taylor stood in front of the dark wood grain door and pushed the doorbell.

“I’ll handle the talking, dear.” Her mother said.

They waited not even 10 seconds before the door opened and a tall small stood in the middle of the doorway.

“Hello, Mr. Evans!” Dianna said sweetly. “My name is Dianna and this,” She waved her hand over her daughter, “is Taylor, my daughter.  I apologize that I will not be able to stay long, I am due at your mother’s for a meeting.”

“That is no problem, Mrs. Ridd.” The man smiled.

Dianna nodded back at him and looked at Taylor, “I will leave you at it. Call me when you are ready to go and we can walk home together.” She leaned over and kissed Taylor’s cheek and began walking down the hallway.

“Would you like to come in, Taylor?” Mr. Evans asked, using his arm to point to the inside of his apartment. Taylor smiled shyly and nodded and walked into the room first. He followed her and closed the door.

“Oh, sorry, where are my manners?” The man said sheepishly, “My name is Chris.” He held out his hand and Taylor took it and shook it.

“My name is Taylor, although you already knew that because my mother said so.” Taylor rambled. A small blush covered the tops of her cheeks and she cleared her throat a bit.

“I did know that but it’s nice to hear it from you.” Chris said and it was true. Her voice was sweet, light and sing-song. Chris looked over her; she didn't look like any gypsy he had seen. She was fair skinned and her hair was a honey blonde.

“Mr. Evans?”

Chris snapped out of his reverie and gave her a reassuring smile, “Sorry, I was thinking.”

“About?” She prompted.

“Well, I don’t mean to offend you but you don’t look like a gypsy.”

Taylor gave a small laugh and looked up at him, he had about half a foot on her. “What did you expect? Esmeralda?”

Chris rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and gave a sly grin, “Well, yeah. Also, your mother doesn’t look it either.” Dianna was just as fair and had red hair.

Taylor looked down at her feet and back up at Chris, “I am actually only half gypsy. My mother is Polish while my Father is Rom.”

“Seems like an interesting mix.” Chris said, his interest definitely piqued. He nodded his head towards the couch, “Mind telling me all about it?”

“W-what about the cleaning?” Taylor stuttered out.

Chris gave a ‘pfft’ noise and waved his arms out, “Does it honestly look like it needs cleaned? Don’t worry, I will still pay you. As odd as that sounds.”

She looked over at the couch and noted that it was fairly large. Her mother’s voice rang in her head, ‘Propriety is the most important. A gypsy woman must never be caught doing such things before she is wed.’

“I won’t bite.” Chris’ deep voice cut through her thoughts. She looked up at his handsome face and nodded.

Three hours had passed and they were still sitting on the couch talking. The first hour was spent talking about Taylor’s family. Chris found out that her parents were never supposed to be together, as the Polish and Rom never really got along. They ran out of town and came to the US when they were 20 years old. Even though Dianna is Polish, she adapted a more Rom way of life and they bestowed their values on their children, Taylor and her brother Casey. He also discovered that Taylor and Casey weren’t connected to either sides of the family, as both sides disowned them.

“So, it is only the 4 of you?” Chris asked Taylor when she mentioned the disownment.

Taylor nodded and put a lock of hair behind her ear, “Yes. We are neither children of Poland nor of the Rom. We are Americans.”

Chris sat there, in amazement. He couldn’t wrap his mind around Taylor’s family and their ways. His family, no matter how distant, would never think to disown one another, especially not for love.

“So,” He began, “your parents moved to Boston and the rest is history?”

“Mhmm.” Taylor nodded, “My parents opened up a restaurant on Canal St. It keeps them pretty busy.”

“Then why does your mother do housekeeping?”

Taylor shrugged, “She likes cleaning. It takes her mind off things.” She rubbed her denim jeans and picked at some of the loose threads.

Chris figured that these ‘things’ had to do with her family. 

Taylor looked up at Chris and gave him a shy smile, “You’re so easy to talk to. I’ve never been able to open up before.” She admitted, with a light flush coloring her cheeks.

He cocked his head and looked at her, “I’m glad to hear it.”

Taylor looked up at the clock, “Oh! It has been hours. I have to clean something so my mother doesn’t scold me.” She stood up and looked around Chris’ clean apartment. “Is there anything I can do?”

Chris looked around, “Uh…make my bed?

She nodded, “I’m on it.” He told her where to go to get his bedroom.

As he watched her walk away, he felt himself smiling. He really liked this girl and he was going to keep her around as long as he could.

 

 


End file.
